callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Awakening
Awakening is the fourth Extinction map of Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is featured in the Invasion DLC. It features Intel like in Nightfall and Mayday. There are three new enemies: Gargoyles, Bomber and Mammoths. Schematics also return. There is also an attachment known as the ARK, which can be equipped on selected weapons. Characters *Rapid Reaction Force - CIF Team 1 (playable) *Godfather *Samantha Cross (heard, seen through intel) *David Archer (K.I.A.) *2 American soldiers (K.I.A.) *Ancestor (Seen and mentioned through intel) Description Awakening '''takes place underground in an infested hive of Cryptids. Armed with a range of new hi-tech weapons and equipment, the players main goal is to reach the Ark and retrieve “The Cortex”, a key element to unlocking the secrets of the Ancestors’ psychic powers. Awakening marks the introduction of three new Cryptid species, each posing a unique and lethal threat. Players will have to quickly learn to observe the sky to defend against airborne assaults from the flying Gargoyles, as well as explosive strikes from the swarming Bombers. At ground level, good tactics and teamwork will be needed to defeat the Mammoths that guard the Ancestors’ lair. Story (Based on Intel) Prologue Captain David Archer and two American soldiers are fighting Cryptids inside the Ball's Pyramid colony. One soldier calls out last mag while the other runs out. Archer tells them to stand fast as the Ark is just a short distance ahead. But then a Gargoyle attacks the first soldier, who then drops a grenade upon death. Archer quickly pushes the other soldier in front of him in order to shield himself from the blast. The soldier dies as a result, but the explosion still knocks Archer backwards, his arm brushes against a Cryptid bush, then he is knocked back on an Obelisk. Dr. Samantha Cross then walks towards him, holding a machete blade. She examines his injured arm and explains that the poison is lethal. Archer realizes that in order to be kept alive his arm should be removed, but he believes that what is happening right now is not real. Cross retorts that this shouldn't hurt; she cuts his arm off, saving him from the Cryptid poison, and Archer screams in pain. Archer agonizingly asks what she wants, she says she wants the same as everyone else: to make a deal. Intel Classified Intel are found randomly in search boxes, while Encrypted Intel are found in laptops hidden around the map. *Classified 1: Guardian Angel (Intel 01) *Encrypted 1: Fugitive (Intel 02) *Encrypted 2: Defector (Intel 03) *Classified 2: Dead or Alive (Intel 04) *Classified 3: The Cortex (Intel 05) *Encrypted 3: Executioner (Intel 06) Epilogue Breaking news shows the Cryptid outbreak has been unleashed throughout the entire world; every colony under the earth has erupted and released Cryptids to ravage its surface. Back at Ball's Pyramid, V-22 Pilot callsign: Arclight picks up CIF Team 1 with the Cortex, the pineal gland of one of the Cryptid Ancestors. Godfather copies and orders Arclight to take the team to the "Exodus launch site" and he will save four seats for them. But Arclight says to make it five as he finds Cross waving at him from the top of the island, which Godfather finds it unbelievable. The President calls Godfather asking for options, but Godfather says that the war is over, and that the human race has lost; he predicts 80% of the earth's surface will be overrun within 200 hours. The only option left would be the play "Scorched Earth," a worldwide nuclear response which will sacrifice the planet in an attempt to destroy the Cryptids. The President believes that it is over for mankind. Godfather says that the ancestors survived the last apocalypse with their Arks under the surface, but as the V-22 carrying CIF Team 1 and Cross approaches the West Coast and the Exodus launch site, Godfather says the humans have an Ark of their own, "hanging right over their heads." Features Here are some major differences in Awakening compared to previous Extinction episodes: '''Enhanced Jumping - '''Archer mentions that human biochemistry is enhanced near Arks. Thanks to this, players can jump over twice their normal heights while playing Awakening. Jumping on the large mushrooms launches players even higher into the air, granting access to certain parts of the cave which cannot be accessed with regular jumps. '''Schematics - '''These buildable items return from Mayday in the form of computer tablets found in hidden rooms where Mammoths often appear. Parts for schematics are once again found in red toolboxes. '''ARK 'Attachment -' In some hidden rooms, players will find a deceased soldier with a special ARK attachment which turns weapons into laser weapons, greatly increasing their power. Cryptids killed by ARK weapons explode upon death, slightly damaging nearby aliens. Note: The ARK attachment automatically transfers to newly purchased weapons. Unlike other attachments, it isn't lost in the exchange. '''Optical Scanner - '''Instead of the laser drill used in previous maps, Awakening features a drill chassis outfitted with an optical scanner. Players use this scan Obelisks found on the map. Once all the Obelisks in an area are scanned, they must be destroyed by using the Vanguard, a quadrotor drone similar to Multiplayer's Gryphon. Players controlling the Vanguard are protected by a force field. Other players should defend the Vanguard; if it's destroyed, the team must wait about 10 seconds before another can be activated. Once all of the Obelisks are destroyed, players can proceed to the next area. '''Gargoyles - '''These large new aliens spend most of their time flying in the air. Their rapid-firing acid attack can down players in one volley, similar to the Breeder's attack in Nightfall. Gargoyles can also absorb quite a lot of damage and can be difficult to hit with great accuracy, making them one of the more deadly foes encountered so far in Extinction. Gargoyles typically stay in the air until they are injured, in which case they will sometimes land on the ground for a few moments. They appear to have a weakness to Venom attacks—particularly the new Venom Grenades, which can kill a Gargoyle in one strike. Of course, good aim is needed to hit a flying creature with a grenade in mid-air. '''Bombers - '''Flying Bombers replace Seekers in Awakening. Bombers are small, making them difficult targets to hit, but can normally be killed in just a few rounds. Once they lock on to a player, they turn red, dive at extreme speeds, and explode on impact. They are spawned from green turret plants similar to those planted by Seeders in Mayday. These plants also release acid clouds when approached. '''Mammoths - '''These new Cryptids are essentially blue Rhinos in all but two ways: First, they can unleash a ground-pounding attack which spawns two additional Hunters. These Hunters can accumulate and become quite a pain if the Mammoth isn't dealt with quickly. Second, Mammoths can burrow underground and reappear at just about any location. Due to these differences, Mammoths usually require planning and teamwork to bring down. fortunately, Mammoths only spawn in hidden rooms and will not spawn randomly during the course of the game. Layout Starting Area This is where the players start. This is the cave-like area and the tunnel. It usually has some Search Piles in the cave part, and the tunnel part has the Maverick. Available Items *Maverick for $1500 First Area This is the whole first area the player goes to which has the first couple of obelisks and the first force field. It will also have an ARK and two schematics, which switch places each game, between two side areas. Going to one of these areas will also summon a Mammoth, while the other will summon two Scorpions. In addition, the area has enough schematic parts to build at least one of the two schmatics the player obtains, if not more. The area also features several weapons the player can buy, like the Remington R5 and Tac 12. Available Items *Tac 12 for $2000 *Remington R5 for $2000 Achievements/Trophies Weapons Extinction *Remington R5 - ($2000) *Maverick - ($1500) *K7 - ($2000) *Ripper - ($1500) *Ameli - ($3000) *Chain SAW - ($3000) *MK14 EBR - ($2000) *IA-2 - ($2000) *USR - ($1500) *VKS - ($1500) *Bulldog - ($2500) *Tac 12 - ($2000) *Kastet - ($1500) *Venom-X - (free; built with schematics) Chaos Mode *MK14 EBR *USR *Ameli *Remington R5 *Bulldog *Maverick *IA-2 *Ripper *K7 *VKS *Chain SAW *Kastet *Tac 12 Gallery Awakening Extinction CoDG.jpg|Awakening's DLC poster image. Likely depicting a Gargoyle. Gargoyle Awakening CoDG.png|A Gargoyle. Mammoth Bursting out of the Ground Awakening CoDG.png|A Mammoth bursting out of the ground. Players Defending against Cryptids Awakening CoDG.png|A soldier. View of Awakening 2 CoDG.png|A view of the map. Optical Scanner in Use Awakening CoDG.png|An Optical Scanner being used. Bomber Awakening CoDG.png|A Bomber. View of Awakening CoDG.png|Another view of the map. Awakening Extinction Concept Art CoDG.jpg|Concept art of the map. Video COD Ghost "Awakening" Intro Cutscene - Invasion Extinction DLC Storyline Info|Intro cutscene. Official Call of Duty® Ghosts Extinction Episode 3 Awakening Outro|Outro cutscene. Extinction Awakening COMPLETIONIST Solo Walkthrough Achievement - CoD Ghosts Gameplay|Complete play-through. Awakening CHAOS Mode Gameplay - Extinction Call of Duty CoD Ghosts Invasion DLC|Chaos Mode gameplay. Trivia *If the player shoots two eggs in the first area and one in the second area, it triggers an easter egg where the player receives 3:00 of Hand Boosters & Feral Instincts. Any Cryptid killed will leave a trace of mushrooms behind within the 3:00 time limit. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Episodes